Sounds of Laughter and Music
by KenSwisid
Summary: The girls are bored. Yang makes a game, everyone else is pulled along. Except, they do kinda have fun. Maybe it also strengthens their relationships. Whatever. Shut up Yang. Or, that song fic that nobody asked for, remix.
1. Spring Boredom

**AN/ So real quick, im not gonna do many author notes because I don't want it to interfere with the word count, but I would like to say that this is originally from AO3, but I transferred it here so that those who prefer can have more content, even if it isn't the best. also, this is a pretty short chapter so I think it'll be fine...**

—

The grass is green and the sun is bright, a spring day that finds four girls, so unlikely to be friends, gathered together in their bedroom. It's the weekend and the four members of team RWBY are bored, and we all know that a bored Yang alone is a recipe for mischief. Blake is predictably reading, while the other three girls are trying to maintain an interactive conversation.

"I don't think I have ever been this bored ever in my entire life." Yang says with a defeated tone as her head hangs off the edge of her bed, Ruby, who is sitting on her own bed with her back to the wall snorts.

"You say that every time you're bored Yang!" The red and black haired girl says.

"Well this time it's true!" The yellow themed girl shouts back indignantly.

"Perhaps you should think of something to do instead of whining." Weiss speaks up coldly.

"Hmmmmmmmmm… I've got nothing!" Yang says after a second of contemplation.

"We could listen to music?" Ruby suggests.

"MUSIC! That's is!" Yang shouts, sitting up.

"What do you mean?" The youngest girl asks worriedly.

"Music. We are gonna do something fun. We're gonna find songs that we think relate to the people around us and play them for that person in public settings!" Yang explains. Blake looks up from her book, curious to the suggestion.

"That... seems like a foolish waste of time." Weiss comments as she picks up a textbook to study.

"Well, if no one else has another suggestion, then we should do this." Yang says firmly.

"Why not?" Ruby says, "Who goes first?"

Yang looks around the room for a second until she flips over and cranes her neck to look under her bunk a Blake who's listening discreetly.

"Blake will." The blonde says in finality.

"What!? Me? Why me?" Blake asks in surprise closing her book and looking to Yang.

"Because you're the only one who hasn't said anything." Yang says as if it explains everything.

"Whatever, so I just pick a person and a song that I think relates to them and play it to them?" Blake asks.

"Yep, that's about it…" Yang replies.

"But that doesn't solve our boredom right now!" Ruby interrupts.

"That's true… let's go pick some fights!" Yang say jumping off her bed and picking up Ember Celica.

As Yang struts out of the room, the trio left behind exchange looks. It's not like they have anything else better to do, right?


	2. Cheerleader

Nora was actually getting a little bit nervous. When team RWBY has walked through the doors to the arena, she had been ecstatic. She was bored of fighting with and against her own teammates, she wanted to test her growing skills against a new opponent. Well… she saw Blake first.

Which, in hindsight, she should've prepared for this fight more. The moment the fight started, it seemed as if the arena itself darkened around her. Then, Blake disappeared. Nora slowly turned, focusing her senses. Blake was a dangerous opponent.

Suddenly, the catlike woman is falling on top of the valkyrie. Nora reacts quickly, swinging her war hammer to bring Blake out of the air, but Blake was prepared. The raven haired girl swings on the pole of the hammer, springing into a back-flip off of the gingers face.

Nora shrugs off the blow, easily twirling Magnhild and pulls the trigger, using her strength to control the hammer's trajectory, slamming the weapon into the ground. The resulting shockwave meets Blake's feet as they land, keeping her unbalanced.

Nora quickly moved in to take advantage, spinning to gain momentum as she drives her hammer into Blake's body. Or, what she thought was Blake's body. The image shattered into shards of ice, momentarily blinding the electric girl.

The cat faunus seems to appear out of the shadows behind Nora. She throws Gambol Shroud's kusarigama form over the girls shoulder, holding the other end of the ribbon. Blake uses another clone to boost herself into the air as Nora turns, Magnhild at the ready. The raven haired girl catches the kama by the hilt, and rapidly begins rewrapping the ribbon around her arm.

The valkyrie girl feels said ribbon tightening around her neck, and turns around just to be met with Gambol Shroud's blade at her throat. The ginger pulls Magnhilds trigger, bringing it up from the floor to meet her opponent.

Blake quickly slides behind her, drawing Gambol's cleaver-sheath and pressing the blade against the red-heads spine.

Nora groans in disappointment. "Fine! I surrender." She says disappointedly.

"Yes! Blake! You did it! That was awesome!" Yang is practically screaming from the sidelines, cheering her partner on. Said partner stops in her tracks and stares at her friend. She grins and somehow pulls a boombox out of thin air, and begins playing "Cheerleader"by Omi.

"_Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_

_She is always right there when I need her"_

Red slowly but surely spreads across the blonde brawler's cheeks. Her mouth falls open and she stares at her teammate in shock.

"_Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_

_She is always right there when I need her"_

Shock which is quickly imitated by team JNPR and any others in the arena, along with surprise, which itself is overtaken by laughter.

"Round one complete! All of the points go to Blake, for style, creativity, and quick thinking!" A certain red themed team leader shouts enthusiastically, grinning largely at her cat faunus friend.

—

"So, I'm the only girl for you? No, you don't need the next one?" Yang figures it's pretty easy to get back at Blake for that prank earlier. Her song selection definitely embarrassed the blonde brawler, Yang resents being compared to a cheerleader, but there are particulars in the lyrics that Yang is certain she can exploit.

"Here I thought you were my queen, and I was just your humble bumblebee." She continues. Blake begins to blush, and the blonde figured she was winning. Of course she was winning, she's the best!

"I walk like a model, and grant all your wishes like a genie in a bottle?" The bow is twitching, the cat girl's ears are flattening. Yang was _so _winning!

"Shut up, I like you, you don't have to make fun of me for it." Oh… oh no. Her fists were clenched at her sides. It looked like she was going to cry.

"Wait, Blake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Yang was definitely starting to panic. Blake was quiet, and stoic, and she didn't cry unless she was really, really hurt. Her body started shaking. Yang went to put her hands on the other girl's shoulder when she realised something.

Blake wasn't crying. She was laughing.

"Blake?" She was definitely laughing. In fact, she was at this point full blown, busted out laughing.

"Blake! What the hell! You scared me, I thought I'd made you cry!" She shouts. Blake looks up and smiles softly.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I could take you out to make it up to you?" Blake was usually not this straight forward. She was a stealth fighter, a reader, an observer. This was uncharted territory. Yang's eyes were wide and uncertain.

"Um… did you just… ask me out?"

"Is that a no?"

"I'd love to… I'm just… kinda confused because I'm always flirting with you, and you're always annoyed with me. I'm not sure where this is coming from." The blonde has rarely ever seen Blake this playful, and never in succession like this. Caution would need to be exercised. She couldn't get her hopes up just for them to be crushed.

"Have you ever met a person, and your world just turned upside down? People say it all the time. You meet someone and it's like... what the hell just happened? Where have you been all my life? If feels like you always should've been there, like you've always been a part of me.

"But then, when you're around that person, and that person wants to be around you, things start to fall into place. Because that person is in your life now. As they continue to become part of you, and you continue to become part of them, it's like seeing new colours. Suddenly, just as suddenly as the world was turned upside down, the world is right side up. The world is suddenly upside right.

"That's how it felt with you. That really scared me. But, I don't know. Seeing you while that song was playing, all flustered and smiling… I guess I figured that I'd like to take that risk with you. I guess I figured that you are worth it."

"Well, damn. I can't say no to that, now can I?" Blake smiled shyly at the grinning blonde. The faunus grabbed her hand and started walking back to their dorms.

"And Blake? Ditto." She stops and pulls the blonde in for a hug by her hand.

"Idiot."


	3. Unconditionally Cooler

After the first fantastic foray of the game, it was decided that Ruby would go next. Except, Ruby had absolutely no idea what song she wanted to play, and even less idea who she wanted to play it for.

Though, as the days went on she was getting closer and closer to Weiss. The red-head was definitely inclined to play Weiss a song to show her that she cares about her. She was also definitely inclined to choosing a song that didn't show just _how _much she cares. She does _not _want to ruin their budding friendship with a _song, _over a _crush._

The team leader decided to allow their friendship to grow and, instead, choose a different person to play for. But, things never really turn out as we plan, do they?

Yang and Blake were put in the city one day, as the black and yellow duo were prone to in the days after Blake's song. Ruby had been playing Remnant: The Game with Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrah while Weiss studied in the blissfully empty and silent room.

After the fourth consecutive loss to Jaune(with Pyrrah as back-up), Ruby decided to return to RWBY's dorm. As she approached the door, she heard Weiss talking.

"I'm doing the best I can, father."

There's a pause of silence, Weiss's father must be speaking.

"She's only two years younger, and she's a great combatant, and she _is _a good leader!"

"Yes, father. I'll do better."

The tell tale hang up tone sounds from the room, and Ruby hears Weiss sniffling. She opens the door quietly, and enters carefully.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" The snowy girl's head snaps up sharply, showing her red-rimmed eyes streaming tears down her cheeks.

"I'm fine." She grinds out, roughly wiping her tears away. She composed herself and walks right up to her leader, standing over her imperiously.

"You say nothing." The Schnee says authoritatively before she storms out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Rose.

—

Ruby never saw Weiss return to the room that night. Whether she had arrived after the red-head fell asleep and left before she awoke, or had just never come back, Ruby didn't know. But she was very worried.

Every time Ruby saw her white haired partner, she attempted, and failed, to start a conversation. From asking how she was, to trying to make inconsequential small talk, all Ruby was met with were cool dismissals. Seeing her at dinner was Ruby's fifth attempt of the day.

"Hey, Weiss! How was your day?" Enthusiastic though she sounded, the dark haired girl was getting more and more discouraged with every interaction. And the girl's sister had definitely noticed. She was ready this time.

When Weiss simply lifted an eyebrow at the younger girl and walked away, Yang pushes the boombox into her sister's hand and pressed play.

"_You got your high brow, shoes on your feet_

_And you wear 'em around like it ain't sh-_

_But you don't know the way that you look_

_When your steps make that much noise"_

Weiss stops in her(appropriately loud) steps, and turns to look, disbelievingly, at the stereo in her friend's arms.

"_Shh, I got you all figured out_

_You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen_

_Behind your makeup nobody knows who you even are_

_Who do you think that you are"_

Weiss turns back on her heel and practically runs out of the cafeteria.

"Yang! Why did you do that!" Ruby yells, shoving the boombox back into the brawler's grip as she runs after her partner.

"Am I wrong?" The blonde asks to what is now empty air.

—

Eventually Ruby finds Weiss sitting up against a tree just outside of the forest, crying. Instead of saying anything, the younger sits on the opposite side of the tree and pulls out her scroll. She finds the perfect song, one she had wanted to play but didn't have the courage, and presses play.

"_Oh no, did I get too close_

_Oh, did I almost see_

_What's really on the inside_

_All your insecurities _

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time"_

Weiss's sniffling begins to slow as they both quietly allow the music to fill their silence.

"_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy_

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm, I would_

_I do it all because I love you"_

Weiss's breath hitches, and Ruby isn't entirely sure if it's because of her crying or not. She is, however, entirely sure that she herself is a nervous mess.

"_Unconditional, unconditionally _

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it being_

_Open up your heart_

"_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me"_

She hasn't heard any rustling that would signify Weiss having left, so Ruby guesses that it isn't going too horribly bad. She just hopes that they can be friends after this, in her heart she wishes for more but the red-head doesn't think that would ever happen. Ruby would always be happy to just be friends, as long as Weiss was happy.

"_I will love you unconditionally_

_I will love you_

_I will love you unconditionally"_

As the song ends, Ruby hears shifting and fears the worst, that the snow white girl had just up and left. She's proven wrong when she sees Weiss on sitting on her heels right next to her. Ruby looks up into Weiss's ice blue eyes. Worried, but hoping that this helps to clean up the mess that Yang had created.

"Weiss? Are we okay?" The heiress responds by taking the younger girl's face in her hands pressing their foreheads together. The white-themed girl closed her eyes, but Ruby keeps hers open, studying the other girl. Trying to figure out what was going through her mind.

"Yeah Ruby. We're okay." Weiss's arms fall around the silver eyed girl's shoulders, placing her head in the crook of the other girl's neck. She doesn't say anything else, but Ruby knows that this is Weiss's way of saying that she cares. They'll have to figure out how much, they have a lot to talk about, but for now? For now, Ruby puts her arms around Weiss's waist, pulling her close. For now they sit in silence, in each other's comforting embrace. For now, they just exist, completely themselves, in each other's presence.


	4. Centuries

A golden blur bounces around the room, crashing into four heads consecutively, as a scarlet haired warrior aims the barrel of a rifle towards the leader of the group. She fires once, hitting him squarely on the head in his dazed state. She flips her gun as it shifts into a spear, catching her shield from the air.

Pyrrha Nikos is dominating.

Team CRDL had, once again, challenged her to a four-on-one fight. Cardin was determined to beat the Invincible Girl, and Pyrrha was always happy to put him in his place after what he did to Jaune. She figures getting him out of the fight before the rest of his team is a nice bruise to the arrogant boy's ego.

The Greek warrior crouches and spins in one fluid motion, her spear tripping the trio. She straightens with the momentum, standing and flipping Milo to the ready. Pyrrha brings herself into a run, throwing her shield towards Cardin's face. He knocks the the golden plate out of the air into, unwittingly placing its trajectory into Pyrrah's waiting hand, only to see Milo inches from his unarmoured stomach. He attempts to bring his mace down, but his motions aren't quick enough. The weapon quickly stabs at him before being pulled away, twirled around and brought to meet his unprotected side.

By this point, Russel, Dove, and Lark have regrouped and advance as a unit towards the girl's back. Dove and Lark come from the sides, swinging their long weapons high towards the scarlet woman's body, as Russel rushes low down between them, daggers aimed for her midsection. Pyrrha twists around with her spear, off of Cardin's body. She crouches under the sword and halbert, and brings Milo up Russel's middle, forcing him to jump backwards to avoid the tip.

Pyrrha then turns around again, swinging Milo in a wide arc, slicing Dove and Lark's middles. She quickly rushes back towards Cardin, bringing Milo up and catching the under his jaw with the blade.

Cardin is thrown out of the arena.

Dove and Lark again attempt to flank both sides of the golden girl, while Russel spins his daggers towards her back. Pyrrha dives forward into a roll, spinning her body and shooting three consecutive bolts towards the boys. Russel rolls out of the way and Sky is able to block with his halbert, but Dove catches it right in the face. This along with the deep cut from the arc earlier depletes his aura below the line.

Two down, two to go.

Pyrrha spins Milo back into spear form, bringing her shield up to preemptively block the large axe, slashing at his torso. Two slices and push him back, and she finishes him off with one decisive jab to his sternum.

Russel is the only one left.

He runs towards an opening in her guard, he brings one dagger across in a reverse grip, standing the other forward in a forward. Pyrrha blocks both with an arc of her spear before slamming her shield into his head. She crouches and sweeps him off of his feet, bringing her shield high and her spear to his jugular.

Pyrrha is once again victorious.

"_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries"_

Pyrrha turns on her heel, a confused look on her face, to see Jaune with a stereo surrounded by team RWBY. Of course. Jaune is grinning and clapping, jumping along to the beat of the music before he realises what he's doing. Then he stops, bringing a fist up to his mouth and clearing his throat.

"_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_

_Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

_Until you die for me_

_As long as there's a light_

_My shadow's over you"_

"That was totally awesome Pyrrha! You totally destroyed them!" The blond boy shouts enthusiastically. The scarlet-haired girl smiles shyly, her eyes softening. She really does love that boy.

"_And you're a cherry blossom_

_You're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty_

_But you're gone soon"_

Pyrrha blushes, but Jaune is oblivious and he runs up to her and puts his hand on her shoulders, shaking them.

"You are literally the coolest person ever! How are you even friends with me, you're so far out of my league!" The boy is grinning and laughing, higher in adrenaline than Pyrrha herself is after that match.

"Oh! Hold on, I need to go ask Weiss something. Weiss! Wait up!" Pyrrha looks to where Jaune is heading, noticing that the aforementioned heiress is walking out of the room with the rest of her team. She sighs, and smiles sadly at the floor.

"_We've been here forever_

_And here's the frozen proof_

_I could scream forever_

_We are the poisoned youth"_

She really could scream right about now. She wonders if Jaune will ever notice her, if he'll ever realise her feelings for him. Maybe someday. But not today. Today, he will ask Weiss to go on a date with him, and she will reject him. He will be dejected, and Pyrrha will comfort him.

He'll tell her how amazing he thinks she is, how kind she is to him. Then he'll talk about Weiss, and how pretty she is, and Pyrrha will quietly listen to him. She'll wish that Jaune thought about her that way, but she won't say anything. If Jaune wants Weiss and not her, there's no need to add drama to all of their lives by telling Jaune about her feelings for him.

Even if sometimes she swears that he has feelings for her too. Because there _are _moments when it seems as though Jaune shares her feelings and is just holding back. But what reason is there for holding back?

All Pyrrha has ever been is understanding and kind to him. Surely, even if the oblivious boy had overlooked her obvious feelings, he would say something.

But he never did. So, today will be just another day. Maybe tomorrow will be different. She can only hope that it will be.

"_We'll go down in history _

_Remember me for centuries_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries"_


	5. Dynamite

Word had quickly spread around Beacon about the game started by team RWBY. Really, it was kind of hard to miss it when it happens in the middle of the cafeteria in front of a good majority of the school. The point is, the information eventually made it to team SSSN.

"Dudes, we've totally gotta get in on this!" Scarlet and Sage were not particularly enthused with the idea of involving themselves in what, so far, has been utter chaos from the start.

"You can't play anything for Blake, so who are you gonna play for?" Neptune, as always, was the only one inclined to humour their team leader.

"It doesn't have to be me, cool guy. As long as team SSSN contributes, I will be satisfied." They all knew that the monkey faunus wouldn't give up until they gave in. So Neptune gave in.

"Alright, fine, I will play the game, and you will shut up about it." Sun jumped and gave a fist bump.

"Yes, I knew you'd see it my way! Make your move Neptune." This is the point where Sun walks slowly backwards, pointing from his eyes to his blue-haired friend an unreasonable amount of times.

Neptune look towards his other two teammates only to realise they had also stalked off. He was on his own. Fantastic.

—

It had been a woefully underwhelming day, and Sun was becoming increasingly more bored as the day wore on. Sure, it was barely lunchtime, but Sun had told Neptune to play the game a full two days ago!

The blond warrior was hours away from taking matters into his own hands and playing the most embarrassing song he could just to get back at the other boy. Just as he was thinking about his options, it happened. 'It', meaning the song...

"_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor, 'cause that my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favourite brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

'_Cause it goes on, and on, and on_

_And it goes on, and on, and on, yeah"_

And if Jaune was thrown down the length of the table where Sun was sitting to clear it of trays, be assured that Neptune had nothing to do with it. Sun looked over at the source of the noise to find his blue-haired teammate leaning against a table next to a boombox, looking straight at him.

The monkey boy grins and claps as he vaults onto the table. He sings along to the last line as he starts to dance to the music.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ayo, gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ayo, baby, lets go_

'_Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

'_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite"_

While Sun was having the time of his life dancing to the song, Jaune was scared for his life. After falling off the other end of the table, he was immediately pulled to his feet by a manically grinning Yang Xiao Long. Really, who wouldn't be terrified?

The blond, blue-eyed boy was then pulled back up the length of the table by his hood, his heels dragging along the floor. Yang hopped onto the table behind Sun, lifting Jaune from under his arms to make him join them. The blonde girl shoved him to one side of the grey-eyed blond, while she took the other. It took him just a few short moments to realise that the brawler wants him to dance. It took him another few, longer moments to sigh in defeat and acquiesce.

"_I came to move, move, move, move_

_Get out the of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_

_Just what the fu- came here to do, do, do, do_

'_Cause it goes on, and on, and on_

_And it goes on, and on, and on, yeah"_

Nora and Neptune force Ruby, Blake, and Ren onto the table behind the group of blondes, with the cat-girl in the middle, in a pyramid formation. Ren knows better than to argue with what Nora wants of him, so he just looks at the brunette girls and shrugs before syncing with the dancing trio. Ruby and Blake look at each other, with Ruby smiling sweetly with her hand in a 'what-can-you-do' motion. Because there really isn't much they can do, so they also begin dancing.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ayo, gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ayo, baby, lets go_

'_Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night _

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite _

'_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite"_

By the time the music faded, the sextet looked around and noticed that a very large portion of the schools current population had gathered in the cafeteria around their table. Even some of the teachers. Sun ran his eyes around the crowd, looking for the shock of blue hair unique to his best friend. When he finally found it he jumped down and ran towards him, gathering him up into a hug that raised him from the ground.

"Bro, That was epic! I knew you had it in you! I'm so proud!" The blond monkey-boy shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. This mean you'll get off my case?" Neptune asked, feigning boredom.

"Yes, I am satisfied with your work. I release you from my service." Sun responded.

"Thank Oum!" The boys looked at each other for a moment before they both busted out laughing. Today had been a good day.


	6. Frozen Fingers

**A/N ****Real quicks my dudes and dudettes, for Frozen Heart, it's a metal cover of it, which I encourage you look up, it's honestly awesome. **Frozen Heart( - Complete Metal Remix) – Third Presence MX - Trey J. Anderson

—

After the Dynamite show, the teachers started watching team RWBY and co. much closer. The staff had been lenient in allowing the show itself to finish given that it was spring break, but spring break was over, and such disruptions would no longer be tolerated.

Though classes had started up, and studying was again necessary, three students in particular were rather excited. Not for school of course– well, Weiss was, but in this instance there was something more exciting. While Ruby and Yang were feeding into each other and bouncing around about their uncle Qrow coming to visit, Weiss was having her own trouble containing herself.

Her favourite family member was coming to visit her too. Winter was coming.

If any of the three girls were in their right minds, they would realise that those specific two people being in such close proximity to each other was basically a recipe for disaster. However, none of the three girls were currently in their right minds. It was, therefore, up to Blake. And Blake was prepared. If it took all of her energy, Blake would make sure these visits remained conflict free.

So she came up with a plan. A plan that had to be executed to perfection. One mistake and the whole thing would be over, all of her effort wasted. If Blake was to be alone in saving this situation, then the raven-haired woman would damn well do it alone!

To do this she would need to intercept Qrow before he ran into Winter, and hopefully before he got to the warm colour themed girls of the team. If these three family members got together, the girls would focus all of their attention on Qrow and barely think of anything else. and if Blake felt a pang of envy and jealousy at the strength of those bonds, it was just a passing thought. Nothing more. After all, she has her own strong bond growing with both Ruby and Yang. It's hard to find fault, of those two strong and genuine personalities felt so strongly for the man that was their uncle, he had to be a pretty good guy.

—

She ended up… confused. Blake had managed to catch Qrow as he stepped off of the airship, he positively _reeked _of alcohol. While he seemed to be functioning quite well despite his intoxicated state, and his eyes even seemed to catch every movement, he was still leaned back in a slouch and was slightly slurring his words.

"Um… Mr. Brawnwen? Can I talk to you about your nieces?" The cat faunus wasn't really sure how to address this man, so she decided to default to gently respectful. Totally not because she's dating one of his nieces, it obviously had nothing to do with that.

"Huh? Oh… black clothing, bow, amber eyes… you must be the girl's' teammate, Blake. What's up, kiddo?" Having Qrow look her up and down was definitely unnerving. His sharp red eyes seemed to judge her soul, seeing if she was worthy. Worthy of what, Blake wasn't entirely sure. Being his nieces' teammate? Yang's partner? Had Yang or Ruby told him about her and the golden-haired girl's relationship? But maybe he was just trying to guess at her character, or simply noting her features to support his guess at her identity. At any rate, the raven-haired cat faunus had come here with a mission.

"I understand that you have a… hostile relationship with Weiss's sister, Winter." Qrow gave a rough grunt at that.

"She's here visiting as well. I think that we can all agree that a physical altercation between the two of you would likely ruin your visits for the girls. I think I have something that the both of you could focus your aggression towards each other without it interfering with them. We started this game, I was wondering if, instead of fighting her, you would participate? See who can play the game better?" Here's hoping that he'll take the bait.

"I'm listening…" Down the rabbit hole we go.

—

After Blake had convinced Qrow to compete, she had to pull Winter alone and convince her as well. That wasn't too difficult to do as Weiss was still studying, despite, or maybe because of, Winters presence, to her regular schedule. Convincing her to play along did take a bit of doing, but eventually the woman's love for her sister, and subsequent want for her happiness, did the convincing for her.

—

Winter and Qrow were standing at opposing ends of the courtyard, in the same places they were in for their battle before the Vytal Festival Tournament, with boomboxes at their feet. Students from all years had come out and gathered around, waiting for the fight they had expected to happen. There would indeed be a fight, but there would be no combat.

The starting contest finally ended when team RWBY showed up, causing Qrow to glance their way. He groaned, realising that he had lost the contest. Winter allowed herself a small smirk before hitting the play button on her stereo.

"_I am tired of seeing pretty people everywhere_

_I am not a model, middle fingers in the air_

_I used to drink whiskey, now I'm stuck with Perrier_

_I'm an alcoholic, middle fingers in the air_

"_I'll just keep on throwing middle fingers in the air_

_I'll just keep on throwing middle fingers in the air"_

Looking dead ahead at Winter's smug face, Qrow followed the song and threw both of his hands up above his head, middle fingers in the air. Ruby was leaned against Yang for support as she giggled so hard it made it difficult to stand. Said sister was grinning hugely while her black-themed girlfriend bit her lip to keep from doing the same. The red-heads own girlfriend was watching her similarly snow-themed sister with a smug smirk, proud of her favourite relative.

"_I'm a simple loner who the hell thinks that I care_

_I am not the party, middle fingers in the air_

_I'll just keep on throwing middle fingers in the air_

_I'll just keep on throwing middle fingers in the air"_

Qrow lowered one hand to the flask at his hip, taking a long drag from the alcohol with, as if to prove that he was definitely the party. The snow-haired woman just raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired man's antics. That gleam in her eye wasn't fondness. It wasn't, and Winter would forever maintain that stance.

"_(I'll just keep on, keep, keep on)_

_(I'll just keep on, keep, keep on)_

_I'll just keep on throwing middle fingers in the air"_

The caped man grinned as the song came to an end, looking like a perfect mix of his two nieces as he practically bounced to his boombox with anticipation gracing every feature. At that point, and she'd never admit it to anyone, the specialist was getting just a bit nervous.

"Enjoy, Ice Queen." Qrow said cheerfully before pressing play.

"_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining"_

Truly, you can forgive everyone if they were just a bit confused. It wasn't that the lyrics were inaccurate, it was just that Qrow didn't seem like the kind of guy that would enjoy Disney movies. He was a rough looking guy. Rough stubble, rough voice, rough hands from wielded a pole-arm, rough, rumpled clothing. It just didn't seem to fit. That's when it hit. A rough guitar riff entered into the song. It was a metal cover of a Disney song. Only Qrow.

"_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

_Split the ice apart_

_And break the frozen heart"_

Then the shock of the experience broke. Winter and Weiss were listening to the actual lyrics now. They did not like that they heard. Weiss looked at her raven-topped-headed scythe wielding girlfriend in annoyance, as the red-head looked at her with her lips pressed together to stop from laughing. Said red-headed girlfriend's sister had no such qualms, and she busted out into loud, raucous laughter. All the whole, Winter's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, similar to her sister's, at the raven-haired scythe wielder, similar to her sister's girlfriend.

"_Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!_

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled_

_Stronger than one, stronger than ten_

_Stronger than a hundred men! Ho!"_

At this, Winter gained a bit of her smugness back, though it was accompanied by a slight red tinge to her cheeks. Weiss was blushing as well, though much more heavily, as Ruby kissed her rapier wielding girlfriend on that same cheek in agreement of the song's lyrics.

"_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_There's beauty and there's danger here_

_Split the ice apart_

_Beware the frozen heart"_

While Ruby hugged a still profusely blushing Weiss close to her chest in fondness, the white-haired girl's sister was busy glaring daggers at the red-haired girl's uncle. Qrow just gave his nemesis a middle-fingered finger gun before she stomped off, unthinkingly conceding defeat with each step. Ruby and Yang pulled their respective partners over to the lanky scythe wielder to congratulate him.

Qrow caught his girls in his arms while their girlfriends looked at each other in found annoyance. With Ruby still hanging from one of his arms and his other resting across Yangs shoulders, the caped man turned to the other girls with a smug look in his eyes and an intrigued look on his face.

"So, you two are dating my nieces?" Both girls being addressed, despite usually having very controlled expressions, blushed and started spluttering incoherent words. Seeing that their girls were overwhelmed, the sisters dragged their uncle towards the school, giving the monochrome duo apologetic looks as they went.

"I approve!" Is what they hear Qrow shout before declining as a unit to walk the exact opposite direction on the drunken man. Blake smirked to herself at the happy moods everyone was in. Her plan had gone perfectly.


End file.
